


软禁

by Bayonet_intheSea



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, NP, 一章完结
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayonet_intheSea/pseuds/Bayonet_intheSea
Summary: BY江洋大刀微博：@江家的刀——【梗概】大卓总是卓玉同父异母的哥哥，怕卓玉抢自己家产就雇佣四个人去羞辱卓玉，用把柄以此要挟他。卓玉面软心冷，是个蛇蝎美人，被老四放走后就立马把他们四个人弄到了监狱里，然后又干掉了大卓总，不过又被大卓总反杀。





	软禁

便利店排队的人不多，收银小妹利索地装好袋子就接过下一位顾客的东西，是一箱泡面和好几捆火腿肠，还有卤蛋。  
算好账后收银小妹习惯的拿起机器要扫码，却看到顾客递过来的是现金。  
现在已经很少有人用现金付款了，收银小妹惊讶过后却是被对方的手吸引住了，宽大有力，皮肤黝黑，指节有厚厚的茧子，像是经历了很多年的操劳似的，但收银小妹抬起头，看到对方的面容后却红了脸。  
寸头，宽肩长腿，手臂的肌肉很明显，戴着口罩和帽子，露出的一双眼很好看，不过泛着冷沉的光。  
收银小妹羞答答的接过钱，趁机给对方抛媚眼，但男人却面无表情的好像压根没看到，把东西兜到袋子里就头也不回的走了。  
便利店外的两条街有一个老旧的居民楼，这里住的大都是闲散的老人们，男人上了楼掏出钥匙打开门，然后紧紧关住。  
进屋后所有的声息都涌了进来，在客厅里打电话的人扭头看了他一眼，边走过来去拿他手里的火腿肠边继续凶神恶煞的说着话。  
“你他妈到底什么意思？再不给钱的话我就把你的事捅给警察！”  
对面的人不知道说了什么，他脸色稍微缓和了些，才愤怒的挂断了电话，才对男人说。  
“老四，明天那个卓总再不给钱的话咱们就去他公司，我不信他不怕！”  
老四点了点头，摘下口罩和帽子，然后边把东西放下边问。  
“老二，他们俩呢？”  
老二正咬开了火腿肠狼吞虎咽的吃着，边扒拉着一捅泡面出来，闻言语气暧昧的随口说。  
“又跑去搞了，天天这么搞也不怕把人玩坏了。”  
话虽如此，他其实也是刚从屋子里出来的。  
老四转头看向关闭的屋子，这个出租屋是他们临时租的，黄色的屋门并没有很好的隔音效果，隐隐约约的兴奋声和含糊不清的哭声从缝隙里泄了出来。  
老四走了过去，推开门，看到卓玉正跪伏在硬床上，老大在他身后撞着他，青黑色的性器在雪白的臀肉间抽插着，带出噗嗤噗嗤的响声和撞到臀瓣的清脆声。  
老三立在床边，揪住了卓玉的头发迫使他抬起头，然后掐着他的下巴把自己的性器塞进了湿润的口腔里。  
卓玉身上还穿着一周前的那身衣服，只不过蓝色的西装外套已经被扔在了角落里，扣得严严实实的白衬衫却成为了情色的工具，松松垮垮的披在卓玉身上，随着激烈的动作摇摇晃晃的，好像快要掉下来了。  
下身的裤子也早就没了，棉质的白内裤也丢在了一旁，卓玉的双手被绑在身后，手腕勒出了深深的痕迹，大腿止不住的发抖，身上满是被肆意揉捏的红痕，臀肉上布满了红色的巴掌印，重重叠叠的。  
他的眼泪不停的流，神色痛苦而木然，微微卷曲的长发垂到了肩头，像个淫浪的女人。  
床的前面放着正在录像的手机。  
老四立在门口，看着他们说。  
“出来吃饭吧。”  
老大和老三胡乱应着，又弄了卓玉好一会儿才餍足的穿好裤子出来，路过老四时拍了拍他的肩，挤眉弄眼的说。  
“你小子出门太久了，留给你玩玩。”  
老四看着瑟瑟发抖躲进角落里蜷缩起来的卓玉，恩了一声。  
他们出去吃饭，老四就把门关上了，很轻的声响却惊得卓玉又颤抖了一下，从膝盖间抬起含泪的一双眼望向老四，湿润又惊惶，跟无辜的小动物似的。  
他的身上都是狼藉，跟救命稻草似的紧紧抓着白衬衫挡住自己，却根本就是徒劳。  
老四朝床边走过来，先把录像的手机关掉了，然后才朝他逼近，卓玉立刻就白着脸想往床的另一边跑，却被老四拦腰抱住了。  
卓玉很厉害的发着抖，明知道躲不过还是妄图想逃，一周前就是这样，现在他也是这样，始终没有办法完全屈服于这群穷凶极恶又狠狠羞辱他的绑匪们。  
老四盯着他白皙的侧颈看，不知道为什么这个小卓总会生的这么白，比女人还要白，身子也软软的，让人想死在他身上。  
他们四个是同村的，出来后因为乡下人的身份和低学历受尽嘲笑，只好铤而走险接了这一笔单子，有人让他们绑架小卓总，然后把强奸他的视频录下来发给对方，那么他们就能得到一笔钱。  
他们完全不知道卓玉是谁，也不知道对方为什么要这么做，他们只想要钱。  
于是他们在车库把卓玉绑到了出租屋里，原本怕自己对男人硬不起来，还准备了药，但看到被绑起来扔到床上的卓玉跟条窒息的鱼儿拼命挣扎着，露出一截白的扎眼的腰时，老四听到了他们同时咽口水的声音。  
在村里虽然他们都是五大三粗的小伙子，长得也周正，但就是穷，没有女人愿意跟他们好，孤孤单单的四个人不知道怎么的就把卓玉按在身下当成女人来操了。  
老四是最年轻的一个，人虽然沉稳，但毕竟血气方刚，看着卓玉哭着求他们时没心软，反而被那黑漆漆的跟小狗狗似的眼眸看的心头火盛，满脑子都只想把疯狂的操弄这个人。  
非常的爽，紧致又温暖，虽然因为他们的没经验出了一点血，但后来反而变成了刺激。  
卓玉拼命蹬着腿反抗，嘴里哆哆嗦嗦的说着可以给他们钱的话，但他们在绑架卓玉之前已经查过了，卓玉只是一个私生子，公司和家产都在他的大哥大卓总那里，所以他们肆无忌惮。  
但是把视频发过去后对方就开始耍赖了，不肯给他们钱，一直拖了一周都不遵守诺言，反而还有恃无恐的威胁他们说要告他们绑架人。  
从来没遇到过这种情况的四个人傻了眼，被耍的怒气没地方发泄，就只能发泄在无辜的卓玉身上了。  
卓玉还很年轻，眼瞳黑白分明，望过来显得有些天真，完全不像个公司的副总。  
老四小时候读过书，也早成一些，和另外三个人完全拿卓玉当泄欲工具不一样，他对卓玉怀着很隐秘的心思，类似于最淳朴的那种“上了床就要结婚”。  
卓玉被他从身后抓住抵到墙上，双手被捆住了，两条腿被膝盖拱开了，老四热热的呼吸就熏在他的后颈，烫的让他害怕。  
他哽咽的小声求饶说。  
“别...别弄了....我疼...求求你...求求你...”  
老四伸手一摸他的臀缝，灌在里面的精液正往外漏着，跟失禁了似的，不知道除了老大的还有没有别人的。  
老四有点不高兴，但他没理由不高兴，就闷不做声的掐着卓玉的腰，把自己发硬的性器一寸寸插了进去。  
卓玉又啊的叫了一声，整个身体被钉在了墙壁的空中，两腿无力的耷拉着，趴在墙上的胸口被顶弄的一蹭一蹭的，刚才被老三咬过的乳头很疼。  
他弓着身子想要躲，后背却主动窝进了老四的怀里，对方的呼吸骤然加重，一只手紧紧捞着他的腰，一只手大力揉捏着他浑圆的臀肉，然后笨拙又专注的舔着卓玉的后颈和肩背，好像他是鲜美的食物。  
老四做起来并不激烈，慢慢的，但每一次都撞的很深，像是火热的棍子捅进身体里搅弄着。  
卓玉没力气求饶了，眼泪却还吧嗒吧嗒往下掉，已经一周了，他每天被弄的时候还是会忍不住哭，渴望他们能放过自己，却还是绝望的逃不掉。  
宽厚的手轻柔的摸上卓玉潮湿的脸，粗糙的指腹很小心的擦着他的眼泪，刮着卓玉白嫩的脸颊生疼。  
卓玉扭过头要躲开，但是立刻又被捏了回去，老四忐忑不安的凑上来，然后吮住了他的唇，珍惜又迷恋的吻着他。  
在这里待的第二天，老四直勾勾的盯着他，脸有些红，腼腆的小声说。  
“我想和你亲嘴。”  
卓玉摇着头往后躲，旁边的他们却哈哈大笑的把老四推搡着过去，然后按着卓玉的头逼他和老四亲嘴。  
卓玉无助的看着老四，目光满是哀求，但老四迟疑了一下，还是小心翼翼的凑过来舔了舔他的嘴唇。  
农村的男人大都野蛮狂野，老四却有一点不一样，他热衷于亲卓玉这两片薄薄软软的嘴唇，也热衷于在侵犯他的时候一一吻过他的每一寸肌肤，狂热又痴情，像个沉浸在恋爱里的小伙子。  
他是不同的，也是有可能会对卓玉心软的。  
黏黏糊糊的亲了一会儿，卓玉望着老四，用气声哀哀的说。  
“求求你...放我走吧，老四，放我走吧。”  
为了避免别人知道他们的名字，这几天他们都互相称呼的外号，卓玉也听到了。  
卓玉没再哭了，但是他的眼睛还是柔软的，湿漉漉的，连眼睫上都盈着泪珠，看起来很惹人怜爱。  
老四有几秒的心神动荡，他痴痴的看着卓玉，犹豫的没说话。  
卓玉很轻的吸了吸鼻子，瑟瑟的，主动贴近了他，用湿润的嘴唇去碰他粗糙的脸颊，贴着他的耳朵怯怯的轻声说。  
“老四，求求你了。”  
极轻的气音像是丝丝缕缕的线钻进老四的耳朵里，缠到了他的心上，他的身体一下子全麻了，血液流动的速度快的让他不知所措，兴奋的脸上都冒出了青筋。  
他用力抱着卓玉，激动的，结结巴巴的说。  
“好。”  
四个人偷偷坐船打算偷渡回家的时候，被突然出现的警察们抓住了，老四愣愣的看着警察后面的被保护起来的卓玉，对方安安静静的看着他们，印象里只会哭着的面容上满是怨恨，还有一丝大仇得报的痛快。  
老四的手被坚硬的手铐砸的腕骨很疼，他的目光依然盯着卓玉看，在漆黑的夜里发着森森的亮光。  
被警察踹倒在地上的老二也看到了卓玉，冷笑的说。  
“我他妈就跟你说过那个婊子不会放过我们的！让你当初放走他，现在可好了，咱们四个人全都要去坐牢了！”  
老四回头看了一眼同样怨怒的老大和老四，一声不吭的低下了头。  
一年后，卓家那个私生子卓玉将同父异母的哥哥搞下了台，彻底把卓家握在手里，而大卓总过上了狼狈不堪的丧家犬日子。  
三年后，卓家的掌权者卓玉陷入了一起大型的金融事件，公司一夜之间全都破产了，还因为涉嫌诈骗被捕入狱，而再次收回卓家的是，是昔日落败的大卓总。  
偏远荒凉的监狱里，新来的人正在狱警们的骂声里蠕动着往前走，脸色惨白的卓玉浑浑噩噩的夹杂在其中，身上被不知道从哪里伸出来的手摸过了不知道多少遍，来自铁网内的淫邪声音将他的脑海震的嗡嗡作响。  
狱警的警棍恶意的捅到了他身上，他猛地就往旁边躲了一下，却被从铁丝网里伸出的无数只手趁机扒着衣服摸他。  
卓玉尖叫着拼命挣扎着，巨大的屈辱与无望的日子让他彻底崩溃了，眼睛变得湿漉漉的，下一刻就要哭出来似的。  
可他不敢哭，怕自己的柔弱只会让这些肮脏的犯人愈加肆无忌惮，他抬起头往前走，看到铁丝网的里面有人正在盯着他。  
不是一个，是四个。  
印象里的面容在他的刻意遗忘下早就模糊了，记得的只有皮肤紧紧相贴时传来的气息，灼热又野蛮，还带着令他难以忍受的汗臭味，和浓重的腥膻味。  
而在对上他们视线的一瞬间，卓玉一下子就想了起来。  
但熟悉的面容上的神情截然不同了，阴沉沉的，像是狼，从四面八方将他锁的无处逃脱。  
【完】


End file.
